Crush part 1
by xRaianx
Summary: One piece of a three part shot after 'Events to come'. The children have their first crushes... and Shiori's first.


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Ouch! Watch it sis!"

"Shiori... why are we in a bush?" Setsumi, who was currently sitting with her older brother of three years in said bush, were apparently spying on their even older brother Setoru... who was speaking with Michie; or more like she was talking to him, and he was just standing there.

"Shhh! I want to see why she likes him... he's all she talks about, and me and Tenma ar-."

"Tenma-kun and I."

"Huh?... Whatever, Tenma and I are tired of hearing her go on and on about him. And since when have you been calling the dobe 'Tenma-kun'?" Shiori tore his eyes away from his current mission, to look at his six year old sister; who just shrugged as her response, hoping he would drop it... but knowing he would pester her about it later.

"Wasn't it you that said we needed to be quiet Shiori, and yet you are screaming like a girl. And why did you drag me with you to spy, one of which isn't right to do, and second I don't care if Michie-chan likes big brother... I think it's cute she has a crush on him," Setsumi looked off to the young couple with dreamy eyes, of which her brother gagged at.

"You're going to make me sick you know. And she shouldn't like him! What's so great about him anyway, other than he's the oldest, but we're almost at the same skill level as shinobi... I'm just as good as him." Shiori mumbled with insecurity in his voice, he busied himself with picking a few leaves off the poor bush they were hiding in; seeing him so depressed Setsumi rolled her eyes.

_'Sometimes boys are so dense... especially my brothers.'_ "Why don't you just tell her you like her Shiori."

"WHAT! I don't like her!"

Setsumi covered her ears and tried to hide farther in their shelter, but knowing it was useless because their victims were bound to know they were there by now. If not by his screaming, the bush was literally shaking with Shiori's rage. "I doubt that... if you didn't then you wouldn't care if she was talking to Setoru."

"I don't like her... I just don't want them to like each other, because I don't want her as a sister."

"What's wrong with being your sister!"

Hearing her angry squeak, Shiori knew he opened his mouth a little to much, "I didn't mean I don't like having a sister, I meant I just don't want her as one." He knew he wasn't out of hot water with the child, and he could feel her glare on the back on his neck as he turned back to spy again. There was only one problem with that though... "Hey, where'd they go?" Shiori moved from the bush to the street where the two were just standing to search for them. Setsumi was right on his heels, quite happy to be out of their small space, the branches were pulling on her hair.

As she picked the last twig from her long locks, she felt another's chakra signature directly behind her; she knew who it was the moment she sensed him. "Hi Setoru!"

Shiori immediately stiffened hearing her call of slight panic, he knew they were going to be in trouble now. He tried to act as if they weren't spying on him mere three minutes before, but of course that didn't go over well with the older boy... but hey he had to try. "Hey Setoru... sup?" The sharingan was blazing the redest Shiori had ever seen it, he also noticed one eye had two tomoe in it, much to his annoyance it was one sign that his brother was getting farther away again with his strength.

"Why are you spying on me?"

"We weren't spying on you... were we sis?"

"Shiori's right... I wasn't spying on you, he was though."

"Setsumi!"

"What?... I'm not going to lie to him."

"Wh-ah!"

Setoru snatched Shiori by the collar of his jacket, and let a growl passed his lips. "Don't spy on me... got it."

Shiori knocked the boy's hand away, not one bit afraid of his threat, "Why was Michie talking to you?"

"What your little girl friend says to me isn't your business brother."

"Yeah right! And she ain't my girl friend!"

Just before they jumped at each other, Setsumi intervened, "Setoru... why were you talking to Michie-chan though, you've never even bothered with her before."

"It's not your concern Setsumi-chan... please drop it." Setoru backed away from the two and turned to head home.

"This isn't over Setoru, I will find out why she was talking to you!" Shiori shook his fist in a rage.

"There isn't anything to find out... she wanted to know what your favorite food was," Setoru smirked over his shoulder, at Shiori's shocked expression.

"S-she wanted to... to know my favorite food?"

"I think Michie-chan likes you too Shiori... but why didn't she ask me what your favorites were, I talk to her all the time."

"Because you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut."

"Hey I do not! And Setoru told you five minutes after she asked! How much worse could I have been! And you like her too!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh ah."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Shiori and Michie sitting in a tree!"

"Setsumi stop it!"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Note: I've decided to make this a three part piece, each child will have their own crush! So look out for the other two coming soon!**

**Reviews for 'Sick':  
**XxSasukeSakuraxX  
Dreams of the future  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
chillaxin101 **(And this isn't the long shot, I'm still working on that; I think I'm going to make the long shot for when they are older)  
Keep up with reviews!**


End file.
